1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to image processing, and more particularly to correcting image distortion caused by camera movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some cameras capture images by scanning lines of pixels from top to bottom (or bottom to top, left to right, etc.), which is often referred to as a “rolling shutter.” Such cameras are often included in mobile devices such as cell phones and tablet computers. Because the scanning is not instantaneous, small user hand movements can cause distortions in the captured image. For example, pixels that should be vertically aligned are actually offset from each other such that an object that should appear to be upright appears to be slanted in the captured image. Image signal processors may be able to correct this problem based on image data, but such processing is slow and expensive in terms of power consumption. Similarly, software solutions to rolling shutter distortions tend be slow.